Double Rainbow!
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Beyond Birthday spots a Double Rainbow!See how he reacts! xD Inspired by a YouTube video. :D Read and Review! UPDATE: 2/9/14: do NOT read.


**Toxic: Hneh...Yo.**

**BB: What's with you and writing stories about me?**

**Toxic: Hush now, BB. This here is a one-shot, Mkay?**

**BB:Same thing!**

**Toxic: Is not!**

**BB: Oh whatever! *pouts* what is this short little story about anyways?**

**Toxic: It's just you having and orgasm over a double rainbow. :3**

**BB: WHAT? *glares daggers at Toxic and takes out a knife* **

**Toxic: *raises hands up in the air* Hold it there, pretty boy! Not techinically and orgasm! O.O**

**BB: *stares and slowly puts knife away***

**Toxic: *sweat drop* Okay, so I was watching a video on YouTube named "Yosimitebear Giant Mountain Double Rainbow 1-8-10" and it was pretty funny. xD Haha, oh yeah. And so like, I also said in my profile that I could so image Beyond Birthday doing it cause that is how retared I am. *grin* So yeah, I'm gonna write about it! :D **

**BB: o.o; You have got to be shitting me...**

**Toxic: *hugs BB* Seriosuly, this here, is a One-shot. xD. R&R! :D**

* * *

Beyond yawned as he opened his eyes and raised his arms ontop of his head, stretching them out, and earning cracks that came from his arms as he did. He sighed and sat up, wiping his closed eyes with both his hand like a child. He had been sleeping inside a white tent, apperantley, he took a break from everything around him and chose to go out in the outdoors and enjoying the weather.

Beyond blinked a couple of times before standing up, being careful not to bump his head with the top of the tent since he was still inside. He slowly made his way to the zipped up door (have no idea what it's called...) and proceeding to grab the zipper and unzipping the once sealed door slowly, emerging slowly outside, the sunlight barley hitting his face.

"This is nice..." Beyond said to himself, feeling a cool breeze hit him slightly before he stepped out of the tent and outside, looking around him. He continued this pase intil something caught his eye. "Ah...A rainbow..." B whispered, walking around his camping area and looking at the rainbow. "Wow...Thta rainbow is a full one!" Beyond shouted, smiling widely, he looked at the rainbow for a while and then he saw another one appearing from behind it. "Oh! A double rainbow! Oh my god! Look at that!" Beyond chuckled giggling as he stared at both rainbows in awe. That was when in hit him. This was rare, they hardly ever appeared. EVER. Beyond thought about that and let him self admire the ranbows even more.

"Oh my God! It's a fricking Double rainbow!" Beyond shouted once again, laughing histerically as he kept staring at the rainbows, hardly blinking. "God, it's so bright its so vivid!" Beyond commented, feeling a sudden struck on his chest, what was this feeling? Beyond kept staring at the wonderful rainbow that he hadn't noticed he had tears swealling up in his eyes. He blinked, having tears roll down his face. He was crying?

"Oh god! It's starting to look like a trible rainbow! Now that's a whole rainbow!Ahhh!What does this mean?" Beyond sobbed, wiping his wet nose with his black shirt sleve, hiccuping as he did. He never felt this way before. "Its a double rainbow all the way, across the sky! Yeah! Wow, wow, oh my god!"Beyond shouted out, letting more tears fall from his red eyes and onto his pale face. Beyond stared at the wonderful rainbow longer.

"Ohhhh, God! Ahhh! Oh my god! It's so bright! Oooh!" Beyond moaned, sobbing quietly, still staring at both rainbows as if it were the last thing he will ever see. "Ahhhh!" Beyond choked out, falling on his knees and wiping his tears with both his sleeves, crying out and hiccuping various times. "Dang! It's a Double Rainbow all the way!" Beyond sobbed, smiling widely at the scene before him.

"Ahhhh! Too much!" Beyond moaned, "This it too much! I-I don't know what it means! I don't know what it means! Oh God! I don't know what it means! This is too much! This is so intense!...Yeah! WHOA!" Beyond kept moaning and crying out.

This was probably one of the best moments Beyond had every experienced in the outdoors. A double Rainbow. Wow.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: henh...Oh yeah...So, did you guys li- AHH!

**BB: *strangling Toxic* You bitch! How dare you make me cry like that? You're going to die, bitch!**

**Toxic: Gah! BB! *gag* Revie- *faints***

**BB: *stands up* Ugh!**

**~~~~ # 5 hours later #~~~~**

**Toxic: *wakes up* Agh...Oh...*looks at you, yeah, YOU!* Oh! Hello, and I'm alive! :D Okay, so I didn't like how it turned out at the end. I checked how it came out, not much like the video but whatever. ^^ :3 Beyond, you is CUTE! ~ x3. Please Review. And watch the original video here! :D :**

/watch?v=OQSNhk5ICTI&feature=related

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**


End file.
